


Build

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Build





	Build

Snow crunches familiarly underfoot and the air stings her cheeks as it should. Ariadne glances over her shoulder, gaze scanning Arashiyama’s whitened bamboo stalks before settling on Saito who stands in the middle of the deserted footpath, Ariadne’s footprints the only link between them.

“Never build from memory. Try again.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Meg did some amazing art for this for #InceptionAF even this past Inceptiversary and I just.... Please check it our [here](https://blackdyed.tumblr.com/post/625436055609409536/inceptiversary-inceptionart-artists). I'm so 🥺


End file.
